united_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 '''of United Worlds was picked up on September 3, 2016 by Disney Channel for a 2017 airing. November 2016, Chio confirmed production was already beginning and filming begins January 2017. on April 4, 2017 , the show announced it will debut on Disney Channel on July 21, 2017. the show announced a 15-episode order. the first two episodes will air in July and official air in the fall 2017. Synopsis ''United Worlds'' picks up a 11-year old boy embarks on a adventure with his scrict father and his adult sister who is also his caretaker and his dare-devil mother and he meets new freinds and watches his mother's marriage fall apart and try's to get his parents back together. Cast Main Cast * Tom Choi as David Lee (15/15) * Dat Pham as Milo Lee (15/15) * Lauren Tom as Celia Lee (15/15) * Misako Uno as Julie Lee (13/15) Recurring Cast * McKenna Grace as Peyton Summers * Peyton List as Grace Summers (Julie's Personal Stylist) * Cadance Cameron-Bure as Pam Summers (Next Door Neighbor) * Jenny Slate as Caroline Smith Guest Cast * Jackie Chan as Mack (Plumber)http://www.abcya.com/fifth_grade_computers.htm (1X02) * Christopher Rodreguez as TBAhttp://www.abcya.com/fifth_grade_computers.htm * TBA as Solider #1 Episodes '''Confirmed dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. # 07/21/17 - Welcome Home (101) # 07/28/17 - Big Trouble in Little Apartment (103) # 09/11/17 - Slow Band Steady, Wins The Place (102) # 09/18/17 - Dancing Tween (105) # 09/25/17 - Ditch Dayz' (107) # 10/09/17 - Boo Who in Pilly (106) # 11/18/17 - Live & Dangerous Part 1 (108) # 11/25/17- Live & Dangerous Part 2 (109) # 12/08/17 - A Curse on Christmas Eve Day (112) # 01/12/18 - Tonight, Two Knight (114) # 01/19/18 - Band Together (113) # 01/26/18 - Heroes & Villans (110) # 02/02/18 - A Bad Hair Day (117) # 02/09/18 - Let Us Entertain You (115) - Part 1 # 02/09/18 - Battle Of The Bands (118) - Part 2 Probation Airdates * United Worlds: Across The Wild West - 2018 - (119-121) Episodes without airdate These episodes have been taped with no known air date. The episodes have been approved to be on here by the founders of the wiki. * Lee's Get Bounced (113-114) * Fear of Clowns (104) * Dancing Teen (111) Trivia * The show along with the season was announced on September 3, 2016. * on Choi's Instagram he confirmed filming has completed on Season One on May 23, 2017. * the cast had a wrap party on May 24, 2017. * production began on the season, November 26, 2016. * production ended on the season, May 23, 2017. * Tom or Disney has not confirmed how many episodes where ordered to this season. * The Lee Family has relocated to New York City, New York, because of China becoming unsafe. * the cast was anounced October 12, 2016, Lauren Tom, Misako Uno, Dat Pham, * Tom Choi directed most of the episodes in the season. * Tom Chio announced along with the series but he will have a main role in the series, and Jackie Chan will guest star. * the show was set to air July 7, 2017 but pushed back two more weeks for unknown reasons. * Disney confirmed that the show will premiere in the fall of 2017, but aired the first two episodes to give a glimpse of the series, they siad the show will start airing again in September-November. * a halloween episode was confirmed to completed filming by Jackie Chan, he released the sctipt with the name Boo Who in Pilly with prod. code 106. * one special episode was confirmed to air on September 11, 2017 as a Tribute too those who died in 9/11, and kick off the premiere of the series. * the kids will form a band this season as confirmed by Dat's Instagram, and servers as a basis for the form of a second season, as the final episode. * since production is slow for Season 2, the season will not finiish in its planned fall 2017 finale episode, Tom confirmed that new episodes for this season will air through 2018. * July 30, 2017 - it was reported that the season ordered a additional 6 episodes, bringing the total to 21 episodes. * filming is set to resume on August 3, 2017. * after the haloween themed episode airs there is a 2-part special planned to air sometime in December 2017. * A Movie entitled United Worlds: Across The Wild West is scheduled a thertical release in mid 2018, and will premiere as a apart of Season 1, and was filmed as the 3-part season finale. * The 3-part original season finale was combinded into a 90 munite movie which will release in theaters sometime in 2018, and is not the season finale. * the finale was filmed from August 25, 2017 & will wrap on September 8, 2017. * The season finale is set to premiere on February 9, 2018. References